


Shooter

by Regency



Category: CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Gen, more pre-femslash than femslash, old fic, predates almost all of Erin Strauss's canon storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/pseuds/Regency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin Strauss actually goes into the field and breaks her own rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shooter

**Author's Note:**

> Answers the challenge by darkbardzero and sofia_lindsay at Women In Kevlar: Inappropriate couples.

                Erin was not a shooter. Sure, she carried a weapon and was an ace at the range, but she’d never actually aimed it under real, field-distressed circumstances.

                She found she didn’t like the feeling of a human being—criminal or not—in her sights or the dead-to-rights view of blood as it spattered from their chest.  She’d much rather be in her office at Quantico, red-marking field reports and reprimanding disorderly special agents.

                That was her place. Not pressing wounds for fallen CSIs named Natalia in a city on the beach.  She had no business here.

                She wasn’t a shooter.


	2. Breathless & Shaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin was having a hard time breathing.

               She was shaking again. Her door had slammed shut not five minutes ago and though, such a pedestrian sound should not have sent her lunging for cover, she had only just stopped hyperventilating long enough to return to her chair.

                The BAU would have thought her a joke, would have mocked her for her inability to separate herself from the moment that had very much changed her mind about the nature of fieldwork. She could still feel the blood accumulating beneath her fingernails, spurting with every pump of the victim’s heart.  Natalia Boa Vista was dying under her hands and all she’d had was a steaming sidearm and a badge that made no difference.

                Miami hadn’t been her turf; she didn’t know the right numbers or the right faces. By then, she didn’t even remember why she’d come. She only knew, with absolute certainly that she’d never see anything but blood if this woman died.

                Natalia didn’t die.

                Three months later, Erin’s fingers still felt sticky and she felt like she left phantom handprints on everything she touched.  When she heard a loud noise, she ducked, if only slightly.  There were days when she could barely breathe.

                And that was before Natalia had called and said, “I’d like to thank you. Can I take you to dinner?”

                She was having a hard time breathing, but now for entirely different reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own any characters recognizable as being from Criminal Minds & CSI: Miami. They are the property of their producers, writers, and studios, not me. No copyright infringement was intended and no money was made in the writing or distribution of this story. It was good, clean fun.


End file.
